La boite de nuit
by DrWeaver
Summary: Quand Castle décide d'emmener Beckett, Esposito et Lanie en boite de nuit.


_**Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà avec un OS. Je précise que c'est un délire total (en écoutant « Scream and Shout » de Will. feat Britney Spears) et que cela sera sûrement (et totalement?) OOC.**_

**Titre : La boite de nuit**

Deux jeunes femmes se dirigeant sur la piste de danse, suivant le même déhanchement rythmé. Un seul type de marche. Un sourire sur leurs visages. Un lien fort les unit. Un lien d'amitié si fort que personne ne pourrait le briser.

_See the boys in the club  
They watching us  
They watching us  
They watching us_

Elles semblaient s'éclater, comme deux adolescentes, mais en plus mature et en plus sexy. Pas mal d'hommes les fixaient et les jaugeaient du regard. On pouvait voir dans leurs yeux de l'envie. Une cruelle envie de les faire siennes.

_Everybody in the club  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us  
All eyes on us_

Elles continuaient à danser, sans prêter attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elles.

- Hey, mec. Regarde ces deux-là, _dit un homme, en montrant d'un hochement de tête les deux femmes_. Elles ont l'air sacrement bonnes, tu trouves pas ?

Son pote sourit, acquiesçant dans la seconde et lui tapa dans la main. L'écrivain, ayant entendu la conversation, regarda les jeunes femmes en question et comprit de suite de qui ses « voisins » parlaient. Il leur lança un regard noir puis se rapprocha d'eux.

- Je vous prierai, messieurs, de faire attention à votre langage.

- Eh l'autre, comment il nous parle ? _Dit le plus jeune des deux_. Tu vas nous faire quoi, hein ? Nous frapper, c_ontinua-t-il en le toisant de haut en bas_. Ouhh, j'ai peur,_ reprit-il d'un air amusé_.

Castle les regarda, outré.

- Je ne suis pas de ce genre. Je tiens trop à mes mains pour faire ça.

- Monsieur se dégonflerait-il ? _Dit l'autre homme, en riant_.

- Je vous demanderais juste d'ajuster votre langage. Vous parlez de deux jeunes femmes et pas de bouts de viande prêts à être consommer, _fit le writerman._

- Venez Castle. Laissez tomber. Ils n'en valent pas la peine, _dit-il, l'attrapant par le bras_.

L'hispanique, ayant vu toute la scène, l'attira vers un autre coin de la salle. Les deux jeunes riaient et reprirent leurs activités.

- Mais pour qui ils se prennent ? _Fit Castle, légèrement énervé_.

- Castle, laissez tomber. Ce sont des petits cons qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils disent.

_I wanna scream and shout and let it all out  
I wanna scream and shout and let it out_

L'écrivain but une gorgée de son verre, comme pour se donner du courage. A partir de ce moment-là, il avait décrété que la soirée ne serait pas aussi cool qu'il l'avait prévu. Oui, elle était sa petite amie. Oui, il lui faisait confiance. Mais non, il ne faisait pas confiance aux hommes. Étant donné qu'il en était un, il savait comment ils pouvaient être et cela lui fit grincer des dents.

- Et puis, connaissant Beckett, elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Rien qu'à voir son comportement ce soir, elle tient à vous.

L'écrivain le regarda surpris.

- Attendez, les regards depuis tout à l'heure, leur danse … mmh … trop sexy. Vous étiez trop occupé à vous chamailler avec Ben et Nuts que vous n'avez même pas pris le temps de voir qu'elles nous invitaient à les rejoindre.

Il les regarda danser. Elles avaient l'air de s'amuser. A cet instant, les yeux bleus azurs croisèrent les yeux verts émeraudes. Ils restèrent comme çà pendant une ou deux minutes, oubliant le monde autour d'eux. Ils étaient connectés, projetant ainsi sur l'autre l'amour qu'ils se portaient.

- Allez Castle, venez, on va les rejoindre, _continua l'hispanique, en lui tapant sur le bras, le faisant revenir à la réalité_.

- Partez devant, je vous rejoins.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

Il hocha de la tête en signe d'approbation. Décidément, son ami avait raison. Elle tenait à lui. Pas besoin de mots. Elle était une femme d'action et, de par ces gestes, elle lui prouva chaque jour, comme ce soir-là, qu'elle tenait à lui.

Il posa son verre et les rejoignit. En s'approchant de sa belle, il esquissa un sourire radieux. Il était fou de cette femme et il allait le montrer à tous ses hommes. Il posa donc doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la flic, montrant ainsi à tout le monde qu'elle était à lui. Qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.


End file.
